The present invention relates to a color filter on which a plurality of color separation layers are formed in an arbitrary pattern and a method for manufacturing the same.
Various conventional color filters have been proposed. For example, an intermediate layer is formed between color pattern layers to prevent adhesion between the color pattern layers and to prevent dyeing of a color pattern layer with a different color or colors when another color pattern layer is formed thereon. Alternatively, dyed color pattern layers are treated with solutions of tannic acid and potassium tartrate without forming an intermediate layer between the dyed color pattern layers.
However, in the first conventional color filter described above, the interface between the intermediate layer and the color pattern layer is subject to peeling. Further, since a step is formed between the adjacent color pattern layers, pattern resolution is degraded. In the second conventional color filter described above, the dyeing pattern layers are corroded by chemicals. Turbidity and blur occur in the color pattern.